Classes
Borderlands includes four character classes, each with unique skills, abilities and back stories. As a character gains experience and levels up, their basic statistics, such as health totals and accuracy, will increase. Each class also has three unique focus skill trees to develop. There is also an accessory item type specific to each class. The four classes are: *Mordecai - The Hunter, who has good skills that enhance Sniper Rifles and Pistols. He sends his pet Bloodwing to attack enemies from above. The 'Bloodwing' is an AI-controlled aerial unit that will operate semi-independently of the hunter. Sniper tree: improves sniper abilities; Rogue tree: improves special ability; Gunslinger tree: improves pistol abilities. *Roland - The Soldier, who is well suited to using Combat Rifles and Shotguns. He can deploy an automatic Scorpio Turret to attack enemies, which operates independently, allowing the soldier to hide behind cover or attack enemies while his turret attacks enemies. Infantry tree: increases damage especially Shotguns; Support tree: reduce the Scorpio Turret's cooldown, increase its burst fire count and allow it to eject resupply packs to replenish the ammunition and grenade stocks of all team members; Medic tree: improves defensive abilities. *Lilith - The Siren, who has advantages using SMGs (sub-machine guns) and Elemental weapons. Her ability is 'Phasewalk': She can become invisible for a few seconds, and when she enters or exits that state she releases a blast of energy which damages nearby enemies. Controller tree: improves survivability; Elemental tree: increases fire rate and elemental damage; Assassin tree: increases damage. *Brick - The Berserker, who loves to do nothing more than pound enemies with his fists. Other than that, he can enhance the effectiveness of explosive weapons. His ability is 'Berserk' which gives him a speed increase, and he uses his fists to pound his enemies to death. Brawler tree: increases melee damage; Tank tree: increases survivability; Blaster: improves explosive damage and abilities with guns especially Rocket Launchers. Notes *Regardless of mentions about weapon preferences, all characters may use any type of weapon throughout the game. For example, Roland might have a need to use a sniper rifle for long-range targeting, or the Hunter could certainly use shotguns against close range targets. Also, regardless of aforementioned "ideals" for each character, all of them have skills which allow for great variations in gameplay. For instance, Mordecai, with certain talents taken and various benefits from COMs and weapons, can deal melee damage greater than or equivalent to Brick in some cases. *The main characters are often referred to as "Vault Hunters" in the story, due to the their role in the course of events as soldiers of fortune seeking the Vault. *In the mission Wanted: Dead!, displayed text from each character highlights their individual personality traits. Lilith's script is signed off with a kiss mark and dots her "I"s with hearts, Mordecai uses a hand-writing scrawl, Roland prints neatly in capitals, and Brick's writing is a barely legible and child-like scribble. *The classes all have three skill trees, which allows them to become more powerful characters as they advance in level. Category:Content